Of Bikes, summer and boredom
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: SR slash - Remus is bored and the summer is dragging on far too long, can a certain visitor cheer him up and also help him answer a few questions that has been troubling him. Please review the fluff!


Of Bikes, summer and Boredom

By MrsPadfootProngs

DISCLAIMER – **Remus's mentioned family belong to me but Sirius and Remus and James do not belong to me at all.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Yay**** I was struck with inspiration and this is the results, so please enjoy!**

Summer time, Remus Lupin reflected, was a curse wrapped up in a blessing. At first it had been fantastic, he had locked himself in his light green room and completed all of his homework before sitting back to enjoy the 6 weeks which stretched in front of him with no nagging worry. He had enjoyed the relaxation, he had enjoyed not having to do any more work or to take anymore random test, he had enjoyed the fact that his friends couldn't get him in trouble. However, like most good things that feeling soon died and within a week Remus was bored out of his mind and longing for anything to happen.

Perhaps what made the long weeks even longer was the fact that Remus was in the possession of a quick mind, it was excellent for school where he was forced to read several different pieces of texts on several different subject and be expected to memorise every miniscule detail but he had learnt the hard way that it wasn't as helpful when it came to holidays because he found himself unchallenged and consequently bored and moody because he was bored making him rather unpleasant to be round.

His days were filled with books of every description and walks in the Irish countryside surrounding his house that and spending time with his family when his mood allowed it. He knew why he was doing whatever he could to fill every waking moment; it was because he didn't want to think, because when he started thinking his thoughts would always land on a certain tall, black haired boy and what he would like to do to the said boy. Remus had come to the conclusion that Sirius Black wouldn't be very keen on Remus thinking the sort of things he was thinking about him and so Remus had decided to try to do everything in his power not to think of his fellow Marauder.

Within two weeks though he had read every book in the house and in the local small library and as much as he loved his family he had, had about enough of them. His parents both together and separately were badgering him about what he wanted to do with his life now he was 17 and a legal adult. They were constantly warning him that he more than anyone else had to plan ahead and be prepared for anything because of the small fact that he was a Werewolf. His Siblings were born to annoy him but normally he could ignore them, not this time though. His 15 year old sister Keeley was obsessed with boys to the point that it was all she could talk of, that and her boyfriend. His 23 years old brother who he had always perceived as quite cool for an older brother had just gotten engaged and consequently become a fool over night who was always grinning an annoying goofy grin. It was enough to drive anyone mad, even someone as sane as Remus was.

It was probably for that reason and that reason alone that Remus found himself walking on a coldish June night, his feet trading paths that he had walked down since he was a young boy. His original plan when he had left the house to escape Keeley telling him once again how great her boyfriend was, was to go down to the local pub which was about 5 minutes walk away from him, but he had changed his mind at the last minute and walked passed it, merely enjoying the breeze as his mind began to speak up with thoughts that he didn't particularly want to think about at that stage.

The talks with his parents, although irritating, had succeeded in making his question his future hard, not about his career, as far as he was concerned he was going to be a Defence teacher and write books on the side. It was more his love life that was responsible for the worried frown on his face.

Remus had known since the age of 15 that he was bisexual, he found both men and women equally attractive, proven by the fact he had had relationships with members of the both sex. He had merely accepted that part of his life the same as he accepted there was a wolf in him; with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. The closest he had ever been to being in love was with a girl called Jenna who he had dated till last year. Until certain other feelings emerged and he was forced to give her up.

It had been around about that time when he had found himself thinking about Sirius far more than he should have and in quite awkward places as well, such as when he was kissing Jenna, in fact, Sirius was beginning to take over from everything else including work which made him feel mildly annoyed with himself. He had always been a confident person but he found himself guarding this secret as fiercely as he guarded his other one. Not due to the fact he was ashamed of it because he wasn't but more because he didn't want things to become awkward. He was quite happy with the way things were, not terribly happy but happy enough.

He had become aware over the past year since finishing it with Jenna that Sirius would sometimes look at him longer than what was necessary and that there would be a look of admiration in the stormy grey eyes before long black lashes would cover it. Remus himself thought nothing of it and had scolded his heart fiercely when it had begun beating faster in hopefulness. Sirius was a flirt, if someone looked even remotely good he would be by their side in an instant with a charming grin and a wink.

Remus knew he was attractive having been told by several different people although he personally couldn't see it. When he looked in the mirror all he saw was a pale tired looking face with hair that was once a golden blond but was now beginning to darken steadily, not to mention strange eyes which he preferred to keep hidden. For the majority of the month they were a beautiful clear green-blue colour with little flecks of silver and gold which was the only reminder of the dormant wolf, the closer it got to the full moon the more predominant the flecks became until the night when Remus found himself with bright silver-gold eyes that should never have been possible.

The question that was annoying him and that was the cause for him to be walking very slowly, was whether he should get it over and done with and merely tell Sirius how he felt, Sirius had accepted him being a Werewolf with a mere blink of an eye, surely his views wouldn't differ too much in this aspect either. Of course, as his mind had reasoned it wasn't exactly the type of thing you could suddenly announce in a normal conversation with several people around, it had to be something which would be handled delicately, however handling things around Sirius delicately was something he wasn't very good at.

Shaking his head he turned round and began heading back to his home, his parents were never comfortable with any of their children being gone during the night except if they knew exactly where they were, Remus supposed it was because of him and what had happened to him. Beside that, he had neglected to bring out a jumper and he was beginning to grow fairly cold.

By the time he got to his house he had decided that he wouldn't tell Sirius unless the perfect opportunity presented itself, that way things wouldn't be difficult. He opened the gate with a thankful sigh and began walking to the front door, coming to a standstill, his mouth falling open as he found himself staring at a Vincent motorbike gleaming in the lights from his house. Ever since he was a young child Remus had been fascinated in the large powerful machines, possibly because his father who was a Muggle had one when he was younger and had tried to instil that love he held for them into his children, something which had worked much to his mother's horror. He assumed that it meant Miles was home and had brought one of his friends home. He entered the house quietly and made his way up to his room, from the sound of it everyone was in the living room.

He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him, allowed himself to lean against it with a tired smile. All he wanted to do was read and go to bed, if the Full moon coming in the next week he was exhausted.

"Hello Moony about time you got here" Remus jumped about a foot in the way with a strangled yell of shock. He recovered quickly and spun round to find himself confronted with a very amused looking Sirius Black sitting on his bed, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and looking very sexy and handsome. Remus noticed instantly that Sirius had cut his hair short again. He rubbed his eyes wondering whether he was imagining things but when he opened them again Sirius was still there grinning at him.

"Paddy" he said rather breathlessly still trying to recover from the shock, he placed a hand against the wall for a second before straightening himself and giving the other boy a mildly curious look "What are you doing here?" he demanded "Except for trying to send me to an early grave with a heart attack" Sirius raised an eyebrow and an expression of mock hurt found its way to his face.

"Moony I am shocked and appalled by you, is that anyway to treat someone who travelled from London to this God forsaken place that you call Ireland; on a flying motorbike just to see you. You're words wound me to my very soul" Remus was about to roll his eyes at Sirius's melodramatic speech when he stopped turning to Sirius instead with a look of suppressed excitement.

"The Vincent outside is yours then?" he demanded "God Paddy it's a beauty, I don't even want to think of what it must look like in sunlight" Sirius's face turned to surprise

"You like motorbikes?" he exclaimed "No scrap that you must do to know it's a Vincent make. Moony why the bloody hell did you not say something before this you great big twit. If I had known that I would have asked you to come with me to help me pick it rather than James. It would have been a hell of a lot more fun. That stupid stag spent the whole time sulking because Lily had a family function and couldn't come over" Sirius shook his head looking disgusted.

"Well you never mentioned them before and you certainly never mentioned liking them before now. I must admit that I assumed you didn't know what they were. Oh well no harm done" he yawned stretching as he did "Budge up Pads, I want to lie down" Sirius sighed loudly and laid down leaving enough room to the left of him for Remus to collapse. Remus raised an eyebrow inwards but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Kicking off his shoes he sat down, moving his head side to side to get the creaks out of his neck before lying down next to Sirius.

He always found it relaxing to have someone else in the room with him when he was restless, something about the sound of breathing. His eyes closed on their own accord and he remained still, merely listening to Sirius breathing and wondering vaguely if it was quite natural for his heart to be beating quite so fast. His thoughts scattered though as he felt a slightly rough finger touch his cheeks and drag down slightly. Swallowing deeply Remus turned to Sirius to watch the other boy with a curious expression. Sirius merely looked serious, his finger being joined by the others till the other boy was cupping Remus's cheek in his hand

"Sirius?" Remus said lowly, not wanting to do anything that would make the other boy bolt. Sirius spoke abruptly

"I worry about you, you know" Remus blinked, he hadn't expected something like that.

"I know you do" he replied, turning his face back to the ceiling and staring ahead. He could hear his mother asking everyone downstairs if they wanted another cup of tea. He wanted to yell down at her to make him one because he was thirsty, but he couldn't do anything except listen to Sirius breath and focus on the hand on his cheek

"they're turning Remus, I never know what to think when they do because I know what it means, What is going to happen to you but they look so… so" he voice trailed off and he mumbled the next word "Beautiful" Remus frowned slightly

"What changes?" he asked, Sirius shrugged taking his hand away from Remus's cheek and facing the ceiling again

"Your eyes" he said. Remus raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"I didn't even think you noticed" he replied in surprise. Sirius snorted turning and giving him a disbelieving look.

"I notice everything about you" he said "I mean the green and blue are almost gone now" Remus nodded

"Well that's because it's full moon soon" he replied, he heard Sirius sigh and spoke without facing the other boy "Why are you here? I don't believe you travelled all the way here just to say hello and to lie on my bed with me" he felt rather than saw Sirius shrug.

"I had to come," he replied, almost talking to himself "I mean when you weren't there every day it just felt wrong. I didn't like it so I came to see you because I wanted to see something and now I see it and I don't know what to do about it" that got Remus's attention

"What did you want to see?" he asked his voice soft. A silence echoed then Sirius spoke.

"Whether or not I'd want to kiss you as badly as I did when I saw you" Remus's eyes widened and his heart stilled in his chest, he swallowed deeply.

"And do you?" he asked.

"Yes" came the reply. Stillness entered the room and Remus felt he was moving in slow motion. He wasn't sure who moved first or who decided to move first or anything the only thing he was away of was the fact that Sirius was kissing him, fingers clutching at the darkening blond hair, as if his life depended on it and all Remus could do was kiss back. They separated and stared up at each other. During the course of the kiss Sirius had ended up almost on top of him

"Well…" Remus said finally, both of them breathing hard "Was it like you expected?" Sirius shook his head

"No" he said then a grin came over his face "Your mum's allowing me to stay here for a week and a bit" he announced, Remus blinked again at the sudden change in topic and wondered vaguely whether he had just imagined everything that just happened

"Oh that's good" he said. Sirius nodded his eyes glinting

"Isn't it" he replied bending down and kissing him again "Oh and about the kiss" he said, Remus stared at him "It was better than I imagined, although we do have a week and a bit to make it even better" Remus grinned up at the other boy, somehow the Summer didn't seem so long and boring after all.

**A/N – there we go, I know there was no major confession of feelings but sometimes words aren't necessary. Hope you enjoyed it, if you did then please leave me a review and let me know. If you're going to flame me then why the hell did you read all of it to begin with when the summery makes it clear it's slash. So please don't bother. I'll be back soon with some more updates soon no doubt!**


End file.
